A Life For A Love
by OOZORA-X
Summary: What will happen if you fall in love with your own twin brother? That's what happen to Tsunayuki Sawada. Even though she know he love someone else, she keep fighting for her love. But, what if one accident make Tsunayuki to sacrifice her life? Will they have their happy ending? Or will one of them getting hurt? Read to find out more. Pairing : Gfem!27 slight GxOC , Allxfem!27
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

_"__I love you"_

Is all i want to say to you..

**BUT**. I will never can…

Even if i want it badly..

Because..

You….

Are….

My….  
>.<p>

.

.

.

**Twin Brother**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Older Has Fallen

AUTHOR NOTE  
><strong>OOZORA-X<strong> : Hi Minna-Sama, i'm just a new author here. So it's a totally a new experience for me, and i hope Minna-Sama can help me to sup-_**ITTE**_ _*Rub my head*_ Why did you kick me Gio?

**Giotto** : You're so slow D: Just hurry up with the disclaimer.

**OOZORA-X** : But.. I'm not finished yet ):

**Tsunayoshi** : Why did i become a girl here? _*sulking* _

**OOZORA-X** : Because you're cute :p Anyway, Gio please say the disclaimer.

**Giotto** : Wha-? Fine. **OOZORA-X DOESN'T OWN KHR. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**Tsunayoshi** : The pairing is Gfem!27, slight GxOC, Allxfem!27

**OOZORA-X** : And now, the curtain for the drama is up~ Don't forget to review ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 : Unbreakable Bond<span>**

"Onii-chan(1)! Hayaku(2) ne! We're going to be late!" A girl with warm-chestnut-brown hair straight shouting. "Hai(3) hai, chotto matte(4) ne Tsu-chan." Coming an answer from a boy with blonde hair.**  
><strong>

"Ittekimasu(5)" Both of them shouting while running out of the 'Sawada' house. Both of them running together until they arrived at the Railway station. They take the second train, because the first train already depart.

_~Minagawa Station~ _

"Jaa ne(6)~ Tsu-chan" Say the boy that we known as Ieyasu 'Giotto' Sawada, to his twin sister while exit and heading the station."Jaa Nii-chan" answered the girl beside him.

_~Next station Chikawasa Station~_

'Well.. I better prepare before get off' Tsunayuki thought until she hear many voice behind her. "OHAYOU GOZAIMASU(7) SEITOU-KAICHOU(8)" 'ah.. just as i thought' *_sigh* _  
>"Ohayou mou Minna(9)," the girl who is Tsunayuki Sawada, show her smile brightly.<p>

"Let's walk together to the school" is all she say and the people around her are following right behind her. And let just said that.. She is the most important people in the Chikawasa District. Everyone know her maybe.. Except her brother. She known as the 'The Merciful Saint' because she protect Chikawasa without hurting people. Every citizens admired and very grateful to her. While his brother is someone who bring problems to their city unlike his sister.

**Giotto's POV**

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU BOSSU!" Every student in Kageruki D'School bow to me. Even the principal is bowing to me. It's because my reputation as the school D'ace. If anyone are wondering what's the 'D' mean.. It's an inisial for delinquent, which mean our school is a specially school with delinquent student. I am their number one delinquent and i always make sure none of my reputation is spread to the public.

Sometimes.. I wonder, what's Tsu-chan reaction if i tell her about my reputation? Scared? Sad? Happy? Heh.. I will never can guess *chuckles*

Then, someone is opening my office door. And i just standing here with my eyes widening because of the sudden shock. "Ri-Riko-chan.. What're you doing here?" Damn! It's my crush. "A-ano Giotto-kun.. Will you go out with me to the park tomorrow?" She asked me and i can't believe what i just heard. "U-um.. Sure, okay. What time?" I'm trying to act cool. "12 am.. And thanks" She leave after kissing my cheek and i can feel my face is very red cause it feel so hot.

"Uggh.. I should talk about it with Tsu-chan" And then i finished my paperworks and getting home.

"Tadaima(10)" I say after i arrived at home. "Okaeri(11) Nii-chan" coming my sister voice. "Tsu-chan can you come to my room after you finish your bath?" I asked her. "Eh? Wakatta(12) yo" She answered me.

**Tsunayuki's POV**

'What is wrong with my brother, he never acted like this before.. Is he, **NO! It cannot be..**' And then i was walking to his room and knock the door thrice. .knock "Nii-chan, it's me. Can i come in?" I said. And i heard him saying yes, so i enter his room, sitting beside him on the floor. "Hey, Tsu-chan.. What should i do? The girl i like just asked me to go to a date with her.. What should i do?" *_**CRASH*** _My world nearly crashing just with 4 words, **_'the girl i like'_**. 'So it's true huh? He really has fallen'. On outside i just show him my stoic face, but inside, i'm broken. Then, i just said, "Don't be so nervous and you will be okay". After that, i ask his permission to go to my room saying i has something urgent.

"_Hiks_.. Why it's always be her?! WHY?! Didn't he notice i was always beside him after this time?!" I shouting in my room while crying. Fortunately, my room is soundproof. After crying for two hours, i leaving my house with a fake reason.

**-flashback-**

_"Mom, i have to go." Is all i said to my mom. "Ara? Where are you going Tsu-chan?" My mom sounded a little worry. "Just a school problem, bye mom!" I running out of the house not mind to hear her answer._

**-flashback end-**

And before i know it, i already arrive at school. So i take the left turn to the forest, from there i already see a big mansion. I just entered it without a permission 'cause the mansion is school's property, especially for the Student Council.

_"I'M BACK!"_ I shout so all the residents can hear me. And not a minute later, noisy can be heard in every corridor. From 10 different corridors, shown each 3 boys. Each corridor have a diferrent uniform's colour. There are,

WHITE/BLACK/RED/BLUE/YELLOW/GREEN/PURPLE/ORANGE/BROWN/GRAY

The colour above each have a ranking. The highest ranking is WHITE and the lowest ranking is the GRAY. This is why the mansion is called 'I dieci fiamme' or 'The ten flames"

"KONBANWA PRINCIPESSA(13)" All of them bowed to me and shouting. "Ehi(14), didn't i say not need to bow to me?"

Tsuzuku-

**TRANSLATION**

(1) Big brother (Japanese)

(2) Hurry up (Japanese)

(3) Yes/okay/fine (Japanese)

(4) Wait a minute (Japanese)

(5) I'm going/I'm off (Japanese)

(6) See you (Japanese)

(7) Good Morning (Japanese)

(8) Student Council president (Japanese)

(9) Friend (Japanese)

(10) I'm home (Japanese)

(11) Welcome home (Japanese)

(12) I understand (Japanese)

(13) Hey (Italian)

(14) Princess (Italian)

**17th October 2014 **  
><strong>OOZORA-X<strong>


End file.
